EL CAMINO
by trades
Summary: EL LIBRITO NUMERO UNO... Pero eso no dice nada del largo del contenido..lo juro...Michael va por una taza de café y un croissant, lo cual en este mundo puede terminar con la dominación total del planeta, etc. Etc. Es la primera parte de una serie.
1. Default Chapter

****

Titulo: EL CAMINO.

autora: Trades

Spoilers: Todas las temporadas mas las nueve que están en mi cabeza...lo cual es creativo, ¿cierto?...¡¿CIERTO?!.

Sumario: Michael va por una taza de café y un croissant, lo cual en este mundo puede terminar con la dominación total del planeta, etc. Etc.

Disclaimer: VA AL FINAL, PORQUE ABURRE.

Dedicado a: Todos

El Camino

Prologo:

Croissant

__

8 minutos para las 11.

****

Costumbres. Una palabra que significaba tan poco para el mundo, excepto para los eventuales reproches de una esposa resentida. Una palabra, que no era mas que una palabra, a veces sinónimo de seguridad, a veces de aburrimiento; era para él una señal de debilidad, y la debilidad, en su mundo, significaba siempre la muerte.

Significaba anhelo por algo arrebatado, significaba otros tiempos, en que la vida, no era terror, decepción, ira. Significaba memorias, de un tiempo, en que él había sido humano, en que mirarse al espejo no era doloroso (al menos no siempre), significaba, un tiempo, en que él había tenido fe y compasión.

Entro a la cafetería, y se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, frente a la ventana. Solía sentarse de lado. Como siempre. Esperar que la mesera se le acercara, lo mirara, tímida y apreciativamente, y le pidiera la orden: café expreso y un croissant. Luego iría a pedir la orden, diría algo no muy casto sobre él, y las otras se reirían. No le había pasado por alto, que se turnarán para atenderlo, y que a veces hubiera una que otra mirada disconforme entre ellas. Tampoco se le pasaba en alto, el hecho de que al pagar la cuenta la mirada de la cajera, se deslizara desde sus pies, quedándose pegada por un incorrecto minuto en su entrepierna, para luego quedarse otro minuto pegada en sus ojos; y al darse la vuelta para irse, ocho par de ojos, se quedaran pegados en la parte baja de su anatomía... aunque llevara uno de sus abrigos largos.

A él no se le pasaba por alto. A él no se le pasaba por alto nada. 

El hecho era, que él podía vivir con eso, podía vivir con el hecho de no pisar la cafetería nuevamente en su vida, pero había escogido venir a ella después de cada cierto tiempo. Eso era. Costumbre. La costumbre era peligrosa en su mundo, pero cuando algo no lo había sido.

Todos estaban en su lugar, como una gran obra que empezaba cuando él ingresaba por la puerta. *¿Hablando de los niveles de confianza Madeleine? *. Vio al hombre de negocios sentado una mesa por medio, a la maestra de primaria, tres mesas mas allá, al hombre de la esquina leyendo el periódico. El resto eran irrelevantes para él, no formaban parte de obra. Todo estaba casi completo, solo faltaba ella. Se sentó, pidió su orden, y espero. Cinco minutos para las once.

Cruzo la calle, con su ahora acostumbrada falta de cuidado, y agradeció en silencio, que en este lugar, el trafico fuera todo lo quieto que podía ser en la ciudad. Se paso la mano por el cabello, tratando de alisarlo, sin conseguirlo. Odiaba su cabello, o al menos le disgustaba sobremanera esa actitud de *anarquía UK.*, que siempre tenia hacia ella. Envidiaba a las mujeres de cabello lacio, o al menos ondulado, pero obediente. Miro su reloj, *un té de hierbas, un croissant, el diario electrónico... si, eso es lo que quiero *. Pero no era cierto. Si lo hubiera sido, no se habría puesto esa falda de seda azul, apegada al cuerpo, con un tajo lateral, ni se habría puesto ese sweater negro apegado, con un escote levemente pronunciado en V, ni las botas Valentino, ni su chaqueta de cuero favorita, hasta la cintura, muy Gucci, ¡muuy no necesaria elegancia para ser tres minutos para las once de la mañana!. Estaba loca. Por supuesto, eso era algo, con lo que vivía, se dijo con humor, eso, y el hecho de estar absolutamente sola en esa ciudad, en ese continente, en la vida, *no... mucha profundidad, por un día *, y Dios sabia lo que eso le hacia... lo que le había hecho. Se puso nerviosa, empujo la puerta, no se saco las gafas, porque ¡vamos!, ella era solo una criatura de dieciocho años, Aspiro el olor a café, y entro.

Eso era. Al fin cada pieza del rompecabezas, estaba en su lugar, la mesera llego con su café, y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella se sonrojo un poco. Se alejo, y se acerco a la joven sentada dos mesas mas allá de él, los patrones vinieron a él, con su extrañamente no aburrido desarrollo. La joven se quito las gafas.

Ella subiría sus ojos, los cuales dependiendo de su animo, serian más azul oscuro, si estaba enojada o cansada; azul claro, vulnerables, si estaba triste, y si había llorado, como él sabía, violetas, si estaba emocionada por algo; (no quiso pensar en la razón por la cual sabia todo esto, permitiéndose solo la obvia: que él era un maníaco obsesionado por los detalles) o celestes cuando estaba feliz, o tranquila, o estaba intensamente concentrada en algo, o la combinación más imposible de todas, celeste violetas, solo lo había visto una vez y no estaba sola, un hombre joven, como de su edad, la acompañaba, parecían conocerse, desde hace tiempo y por lo que vio, a ella parecía agradarle. Mucho. No lo había visto mas y no le interesaba, un libro abierto, niño prodigio como ella, actitud de chico malo, inmaduro. Insustancial. Bebió de su café, y alejo de su mente el hecho de que nada de lo que pensaba era coherente con lo que él era; pero después de todo, no estaba aquí para ser coherente, le defendió una extraña y poco conocida voz interior.

Ella levanto los ojos y él dejo de beber café. Celeste violeta. Inconscientemente miro a su alrededor en busca de la posible víctima, (tampoco quiso pensar en eso). Ella ordenó. *Croissant y mantequilla, té de hierbas chinas o hindúes *, dijo mentalmente antes que ella ordenara. 

Ella paseo sus ojos por la sala, y por un breve instante sus miradas se encontraron. Electricidad. 

Él mantuvo la vista impasible, mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos. Él lo sabia, por supuesto, no era ni la primera ni la ultima. La diferencia era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el también se perdió... y no era la primera vez. Ella bajo la vista avergonzadamente, y él reparo en lo deliciosamente infantil del gesto. Eso lo incomodo. Con su habitual frialdad, él bebió el resto de su café, mientras mentalmente aprobaba su ropa, el escote, el tajo. Blanca. Diáfana. Flor inglesa, una descripción muy común, para alguien que definitivamente no era eso. Etérea. Delicada. Extrañamente incandescente. Era más. Y cuando creciera lo suficiente, lo notaría, se recordó algo sarcástico... No quiso preguntarse el por que no debía preguntarse, acerca de si iría a tener una cita, eran las once veintitrés de la mañana, probablemente tendría alguna cita de trabajo. Chica prodigio, por lo que sabía... y él lo sabía.

El hombre de negocios, se levanto y fue a pagar a la caja registradora. La función terminaba. Se levanto, tomo su croissant, y lo envolvió cuidadosamente en una servilleta, consciente de que la joven del cabello negro ondulado lo miraba. No le molesto, se dirigió a la caja y escucho a la joven pedir otro croissant. Se pregunto si pelearía muy a menudo con su cabello... era obvia la respuesta. Era un cabello hermoso. Ondulado. Ensortijado. Negro hasta los hombros. Brillante. Muchos querrían meter sus dedos ahí. Tentador. Prohibido.

-¿trabajando hasta tarde otra vez? - le dijo la mesera, *ya las conoces, por supuesto que si... pequeñas conexiones, para mantener la estabilidad mental *.

- como siempre- le sonrió a la mesera. Voz inglesa, aristocrática, suave- ¿puedes traerme otro de estos?

- claro, ¿otro té?.

- no gracias, eso es todo - *escuela católica *.

- quédese con el cambio- murmuro a la cajera, y ella le otorgó una brillante sonrisa. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

- gracias que tenga un buen día. Vuelva pronto- le dijo la cajera, y ella realmente lo decía. El le sonrió levemente y ella se sonrojo un poco, las otras de seguro, estaban mirando, sintió unas risas levemente ahogadas. Juventud. Vio el reloj, once treinta minutos. Celular.

- si- voz suave, francesa, *lo derrites todo, ¿no es así? *, se dijo ella.

-Jaquee - le respondió la voz, y el corto.

Saco sus gafas del bolsillo pero no se las puso. Como cada vez que se iba, sintió ocho par de ojos pegarse a su parte trasera, paso al lado de la joven, quien se agacho enfrente de su computadora para no verlo. Sonrió un poco internamente y por el rabillo del ojo, vio la pantalla, *Digiworld, Software Enterprises*. Salió por la puerta y en un impulso poco conocido, volteo a verla, ella lo veía de lado y se sonrojo, él le sonrió levemente, y se fue. ¿Satisfacción?. 

La mesera se le acerco, le entrego la orden, y antes de irse le dijo: 

-bienvenida al club- le sonrió con simpatía, y ella a través de su vergüenza, le devolvió la sonrisa- ya me estaba preocupando de que no levantaras la vista en todo este tiempo, al menos, no lo suficiente- y lo dijo con tal comicidad, que ella se rió. Él lo escucho mientras pasaba frente a la cafetería, sin mirar, y con los anteojos ya puestos, sonrió internamente de nuevo pero no por el hecho de que ella se uniera al club, como obviamente le dijo la mesera, sino porque tenia una hermosa risa, tal como lo había pensado.

_Once Cincuenta Y Cinco_**, Michael Samuelle regreso a la Sección. Costumbres, una peligrosa opción.**

__

CONTINUA CAPITULO UNO

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA:

****

Disclaimer: Muy bien terrícolas, repitan después de mi *todos los personajes, el ambiente, la ropa, el auto que esta en la esquina oeste con... (lo siento, me entusiasme) etc. es de los creadores de LFN, (ustedes saben quienes son)...Madeleine no me esta hablando, Madeleine no me esta hablando!!...Lo siento, me fui por otro lado de nuevo*. Hay Unos poemas, esos son míos, ¡¡nada mas que míos, y solo a mi responderán!!, así como Emma, Maria, Hagen, y otros que se me ocurrirán en el transcurso de esto. 


	2. ORFANDAD

****

CAPÍTULO UNO.

Orfandad

Ya no dolían tanto, los recuerdos. Eran más esporádicos, disipados, o al menos ella los había hecho así. Ese era su arte. No era crear los mejores programas, ni ser la mejor en todo lo que tuviera que ver con computadoras, o cualquier otra eventualidad intelectual... *¿Hablando de los niveles de confianza?* No. Su arte, su obra maestra, era esa, la coraza que había construido durante toda su vida, su arte, era el arte del encierro, el arte del olvido, el arte de la represión. *¡¡¡ta ta ta tan!!!*. Sonrió.

A través de él, había podido vivir toda su vida. Al menos sobrevivir. Porque después de tantos años, el encierro la estaba matando. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba, y le dolía. Sabía que no podía vivir así, pero también sabía que ya no podía vivir de otra forma. Que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el coraje. Solo estaba ahí, todos los días, suprimiendo los recuerdos. Sorbiendo de su propia cobardía. *Bueno... ya basta de pensamientos positivos *, se dijo. Hacia frió hoy, y como siempre había olvidado sus guantes. *Y como siempre, olvide que hoy es viernes, y que debería estar en casa, con mis amigos...¡¡upssss!!, Recordatorio: NO TENGO AMIGOS... mierda, si que hace frió*, imito mentalmente el falso acento Gales de su jefe. Se hundió aun más en su abrigo negro forrado de piel. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, como siempre, que no noto, que dos hombres la seguían. Bueno, un hombre la seguía a ella. El otro seguía al hombre que la seguía. Once cuadras.

Todos los días. Lo ahogaba el sueño. El mismo sueño. La misma urgencia, la desesperación, la ira de seguir ahí, soñando, viviendo. Cuando ya no había porque. Cuando la razón de su vida, estaba tres metros bajo tierra. Las dos razones. Michael Samuelle, dejo que el dolor, tan sobrecogedor a veces, lo invadiera. Ya lo conocía, se desvanecería después de un momento y lo dejaría tal vez por algunas horas. Lo suficiente para poder caminar, comer, mantener su alto estándar de operativo, seguir su vida, en pausa, en espera. De que ya no pudiera levantarse un día, de que alguien fuera superior a él y lo volara en pedazos, o al menos alguien tuviera suerte y liquidara "al mejor agente de todos los tiempos de la sección", se mofo. Pero sabía que nadie jamás la tendría. Ni la más mínima posibilidad. No se pregunto porque él no hacia el trabajo y ya… porque no lo hacia… porque estaba en esa calle persiguiendo espejismos que no eran suyos. Estaba muerto en vida y ya no le importaba. Nada lo hacia. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Respiro. Nadie en la sección lo noto. Nadie excepto Madeleine. *Solo destellos *. Pero eso no lo detendría. Nada podía hacerlo ahora, era casi su tiempo, era casi su hora. Tal vez en un año o tres, él ascendería a lo que siempre estuvo destinado, él lo sabia, la sección había sido su prisión. Ahora la sección era su vida, y en tal vez dos o tres años, él conduciría la sección. *Reflejos, solo reflejos *.

Algo le paso mientras caminaba. No fue un flash back, ni un recuerdo especifico. Algo le golpeo la garganta, y ella sabia diferenciar los golpes. Eso se lo habían enseñado desde pequeña. Los había de diferentes clases, algunos violentos, viscerales, otros tenues, otros sutiles; Al pasar el tiempo, ella había aprendido a evadir los golpes y a veces la única forma de hacerlo, era dejarlos impactar, lo cual siempre conllevaba un rasgo de cobardía. Este era violento, y como siempre sin causa aparente, por eso ella le temía especialmente. Porque escapaba a su control. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro y un gemido de angustia salió de su boca. Comenzó a caminar más rápido y a rezar, *Dios mío, por favor, no otra vez, no otra vez... *. No se dio cuenta de que el hombre aun la seguía. Ella era usualmente precavida, pero hoy no era su día, no llevo su auto, asombrosamente no traía su celular, y tampoco traía un pañuelo pensó con angustioso humor. Eso era, angustia, la angustia de la soledad, del abandono al que se había sometido a sí misma, como un maldito reflejo de Pavlov, en su más cliché expresión. Angustia, de tenerlo todo y no importarle nada, pero sobre todo, angustia de ser una maldita estúpida, y llorar en una calle oscura, de llorar siempre y sentir pena de sí. Siete cuadras.

Nikita... una voz le susurró, Nikita, y su estomago se contrajo. Cinco años atrás, había sido la ultima vez que lo había pronunciado en voz alta. Nikita, un mantra en su alma, un mantra que repetía cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, un mantra, que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirse conscientemente, porque el dolor era demasiado, Nikita... Nikita y Adam... Apretó la mano derecha y sintió la navaja contra su guante... instintivamente alejo su mano de ella, ya no podía darse el lujo de volver a ese punto... Adam, una voz le susurro, y un recuerdo lo cegó... Adam solo en aquella sala, Elena en la morgue. Adam solo en aquella sala, Nikita disparando a Red Cells, Adam solo en esa sala, conectado a un tuvo, sangrando sin parar, Nikita interponiéndose entre la bala y Adam, Nikita en sus brazos, *"te amo Michael... siempre te ame" *. Adam solo en esa sala, lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Nikita, Adam solo en esa sala. Lágrimas sobre Adam.

Intento calmarse, *respira hondo, respira hondo, respira hondo... ¡déjame en paz, déjame en paz!... *. Ahora, sus pasos se hicieron aun más presurosos. Cuatro cuadras.

El hombre tras ella apuro el paso también, pero por diferentes razones. El segundo hombre salió de su ensimismamiento, para alejar de si, la inconsistencia de su comportamiento, de su vida. Tres cuadras.

Cinco segundos. Cinco segundos, y todo en su vida se desmoronaba, cinco segundos y la angustia era tal que no podía respirar. Cinco segundos. Cinco malditos segundos. A las puertas de su edificio. Entro sin mirar. Ascensor. Piso tres. Piso Cuatro. Piso cinco.

El primer hombre calculó la distancia y acaricio el cuchillo en su bolsillo, era un cuchillo hermoso, se lo había dado su madre, y él siempre cuidaba lo que su madre le daba... pero ahora, su madre era lo menos importante, podía olerla, olía a flores, vainilla y sal... *¿sal? *. Sonrió. Entro al edificio. Piso tres. Piso Cuatro. Él los había contado desde hace tiempo.

Segundo hombre. Calculó la distancia y pensó en usar la navaja pero no valdría la pena. No tuvo necesidad de contar los pisos. Los conocía de memoria. Él lo conocía todo. Subió por la escalera. La vio abrir su puerta con manos temblorosas y su suposición se vio confirmada. Ella estaba completamente extraviada. Tenia los ojos rojos, lágrimas seguían cayendo, las señales eran claras, un ataque de angustia. Pánico. Se forzó un segundo para despegar la vista de ella, solo un segundo. Ella entro, la oyó cerrar la puerta, poner los Cuatro seguros, y desvió toda su atención al hombre que se acercaba por el otro pasillo. Toda su atención.

Se tendió en el piso. Ahora los gemidos eran más profundos, fuertes; se acurruco en posición fetal y su mente trabajo a mil por hora para encontrar ese lugar que había construido por años para emergencias como esta, como solía decirse con humor, cuando estaba bien, cuando estaba en calma, cuando la coraza funcionaba como debía ser... flores, a ella le gustaban las flores. Se llevo la mano al corazón y se entrego a una nueva oleada de dolor.

El otro hombre no lo sintió venir, eso era obvio; estaba muy ocupado, sacando su cuchillo y una vieja herramienta para abrir puertas; y aunque no estuviera haciendo eso, de todas maneras jamás lo hubiera sentido. Lilas, rosas blancas, Rosado pálidas, y margaritas. *Ya no hay flores, ya no hay flores, ya no hay flores... *. Otra oleada la asalto. Luchó un poco, solo un poco, le rompió el cuello con facilidad, pero por un segundo, lo dejo sentir el terror de la muerte, luego lo liquido. Dejo su cuerpo en el conducto de basura y lo escucho descender. Se quedo ahí por un segundo, y luego se acerco a la puerta. 

Gemidos. Ella quiso coger el vaso de la mesa pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza. Se quedo en el piso, murmurando mantras que nunca habían servido. Solo las lágrimas y el jardín. Se meció un poco, se acurruco de nuevo. Solo las lágrimas y el jardín, solo las lágrimas y el jardín... Vio las flores de su mesa, estaban creciendo. Solo las flores y el jardín. Él se quedo allí, hasta que ya no oyó un solo movimiento, y aun así, por unos minutos más. Flash back en su pecho. *"Papi... ¿porque el sol se esta oscureciendo?..."*.

Se acerco a la puerta, y puso su mano enguantada en la pared. *...¿Porque lo deseo con tanta intensidad?... *. La escucho murmurar algo. Olió a flores, tenue, un leve deje de vainilla, que no había notado que estaba allí, y a ella... piel, sal, dulce y etéreo. Exacerbante. Recuerdo de otros tiempos y de otros nunca acontecidos.

Las convulsiones cesaron, *Dios... Dios mío, déjame ver tu misericordia *, risa suave atascándose en su garganta. Michael lo sintió mas que oyó, y se alejo de la puerta algo brusco, respiro hondo. Arrebatador. Obsecante. No recordó a que hora se fue.


	3. LA SINGULARIDAD

****

CAPÍTULO DOS

La Singularidad

Entro a la oficina de Madeleine. Espero.

- El grupo Sabana Blanca esta activo en este sector nuevamente, como sabrás. Necesitamos crear nuevas contingencias, aquí, y aquí.- señalo en el holograma. Michael no respondió- Ella es María Rodríguez, hija del Víctor Rodríguez, uno de los creadores de Sabana Blanca y uno de los hombres del presidente. No podemos tocarlo, no directamente, así que lo destruiremos a través de ella. Enamórala, extrae toda información, y mátala... ahora bien, su muerte, será accidental para el mundo, pero no para él. Debes hacerle saber que debe cooperar con nosotros.

-¿Cuál es la contingencia?.

- tendremos a su hijo menor para entonces.

- bien.

- ahora en cuanto a las características de María...

Michael dejo la oficina de Madeleine treinta minutos después para abocarse a una misión de treinta días; el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión, una decisión muy importante. Una decisión de la que ni si quiera Operations tenia conocimiento. No, recapacito con humor, en realidad, el tiempo, seria corto.

Madeleine camino hacia el Sistemas e ingreso al cuarto azul, donde otra operativo la esperaba. Discutiría, como cada semana, le elección de los nuevos prospectos de operativos. La escucho por una hora y luego llego al punto que ella había estado esperando. Madeleine era una mujer paciente y cortés.

- ella es un caso especial. La recomiendan para el área de Com., o perfiles y estrategias. Yo creo que es para estas dos ultimas... requiere un trato especial, - mostró su archivo psicológico, mental y físico- ella es, como ves sobresaliente a escala intelectual, y físicamente tiene lo necesario, pero es el aspecto psicológico y emocional el que me preocupa.

-¿como es eso?.

-te mostrare el archivo...

__

15 minutos después.

-como ves, no hay mucho sobre ella, pero lo que hay, nos muestra que ella tal vez no posea la resistencia necesaria.

-veras, creo que si la posee... - la operativo espera que ella se explayase, pero Madeleine no lo hizo - aun así, como ya te mencione, la orden de reclutarla vino directo del Centro. Silencio

-déjame el archivo, eso es todo. Gracias- salió. *DEJA VU*.

Seis meses atrás, o más bien seis meses y cuatro semanas atrás, Michael Samuelle se distrajo por un breve instante durante una reunión en Sistemas, y Madeleine tuvo un presentimiento. Con los años, había aprendido que cuando eso pasaba, era porque algo sucedería, algo importante, algo a lo que debía prestar su total y absoluta atención. Madeleine nunca había sido conocida por dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero en realidad, nadie la conocía, ¿o sí?.

-¿quieres mas café?- le pregunto Operations.

- no, gracias- le sonrió, él siguió hablando, ella aconsejándolo, y adentro prosiguió con sus cavilaciones.

Seis meses atrás, Michael Samuelle levanto la vista, la fijo en el horizonte, y luego la volvió a enfocar en el monitor. Un gesto, y ella había visto algo que jamás espero ver en él. Interés. No en la reunión, claro, eso siempre lo había manejado, como solo él podía hacerlo. Era otro interés. Su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí, pero no estaba, y eso era lo interesante, tres metros bajo tierra, como lo había estado desde hace cinco años.

Fue entonces cuando ella decidió darle toda su atención a Michael... de nuevo. Y no era que ella no le hubiera prestado atención, pero había tenido un presentimiento. Y a Madeleine no le agradaba dejar las cosas al azar. Había esperado paciente por meses, para encontrar alguna otra singularidad, pero nada ocurrió. Se decidió investigar durante semanas, hasta que la singularidad tomo forma, figurativa y literalmente. De hecho, la misma forma que estaba en su monitor, en ese preciso instante: un rostro pequeño, de ojos celestes.

Seis meses atrás, un poco mas, durante una misión de vigilancia, Michael caminaba por la calle y la había visto. Ella no, por supuesto, había pasado a su lado, sin ver, él no había volteado. 

Ella no lo había visto. Pero él sí. 

Después de eso, Madeleine se enfrento a las posibilidades, (entre las cuales estaba su habitual paranoia) pero en el fondo sabia que nada había pasado, aun, pero pasaría, y eso le preocupaba. Por supuesto, no había posibilidades de que hubiera algo entre ellos, jamás se habían hablado, ni visto por mas de veinte minutos en un café (seis veces). No los vigilaba, porque sabia que nadie, nadie podría tocar el corazón de Michael como Nikita lo había hecho. Afuera, nunca tendrían posibilidad, pero adentro, era otra cosa. Aun así, tal vez solo exageraba su preocupación. Sonrió algo triste. 

Ella jamás seria Nikita, era cierto, ella era completa y radicalmente diferente de la mujer que cinco años atrás había dado su vida en vano para salvar al hijo de Michael. Pero había algo en ella, indefinible, irrefutable, que si no fuera por todo, Madeleine no habría dudado un segundo en reclutarla, aun sin la orden del Centro. Había poder. 

Se sentó nuevamente y enfoco la vista en sus flores, estaban creciendo bien. Él jamás la dejaría entrar, se dijo casi convenciéndose, nadie volvería a penetrar en él como Nikita lo había hecho. Pero estaba el presentimiento, y estaban esos ojos.

Madeleine, comenzó a leer el archivo, para conocer al único ser humano que había logrado perturbar a Michael Samuelle, después de años. Las razones, algunas obvias, otras no tanto, pero algo era seguro, ella era excepcional. Ella era única. Y ella había sido ya elegida para ingresar a la Sección Uno. Y ese era el inconveniente.

Cinco horas después encontró la solución, dos horas después elaboro un plan (no muy creativo, pero eficiente), treinta minutos después, llamo a Sistemas.

-quiero que se ponga en marcha la recolección de material. Cuando llegue ella, solo yo la recibiré.

__

Una semana después.

Abrió los ojos y los enfoco con dificultad en la habitación. Blanco. Aséptico. Frió. Una puerta se abrió y una mujer elegante entro, tuvo miedo pero se mantuvo tranquila, la otra mujer lo noto.

-hola- le sonrió. Silencio- mi nombre es Madeleine

-¿que quieres?- voz suave, sin temblor. Madeleine considero la pregunta y actitud para su posterior análisis, y luego respondió.

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- se le acerco, y toco brevemente su rostro con gentileza, Michael siempre había tenido buen gusto- bienvenida a la Sección Uno.


	4. EL ECLIPSE

****

CAPÍTULO TRES

El Eclipse 

Seis meses después.

Hoy, ella estaba de buen humor.

-¿querías verme?

-Sí- *sí *.

Entro, se sentó, y espero que él terminara de revisar un archivo. Miro por la ventana, y luego cuando la abstinencia fue muy fuerte, volteo a verlo. El operativo le enseñaba algo y lo veía. Michael la veía a ella. 

-¿y en este sector?- pregunto el operativo, Michael le contesto, volviéndose hacía él con tranquilidad. Ethan la miro desde Com. y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa diplomáticamente, en su interior una sensación levemente molesta la envolvió. Comentarios de pasillo: 

__

*"- Creo que a él le agrada, ¿haz visto como la mira cuando ella no lo ve, o como le habla y se acerca a ella?.

- él siempre ha sido muy reservado... y duro con ella. Es imposible, es "él", recuerdas?.

-¡pero ella esta en el nivel tres!.

-¡No!, Ella esta ahí por su mérito, ¿haz visto como es?.

-si, si -le respondió algo molesto el operativo- aun así... y creo que no es él único.

-¡eres un intrigante! - rieron. Ella salió de la esquina" *.

Se sacudió los pensamientos decidida a continuar su buen humor. Al menos, allí adentro, en su extraña cabecita, habían veces en que ellos no podían tocarla. Emma era joven.

*Y aquí estoy... francesito... *, lo imito mentalmente y suprimió una sonrisa. Michael siguió hablando con el otro, pero ella sabia que él lo había notado. Él lo notaba todo. *Dime que necesitas y yo feliz de que me uses golpees, mientas y batas esas malditas pestañas frente a mí, sabiendo que eres un pecado ambulante... *. El operativo se retiro y Michael se sentó. Ella tenia la vista baja, pero él sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en su pequeña y extraña cabecita... ese pensamiento lo divirtió un poco, y lo puso en alerta.

- dime que necesitas de los archivos- ella le entrego el archivo y él lo tomo, sus dedos se rozaron, y él la miro impasible. Ella lo vio con curiosidad, pero él sabía que eso no era lo que sentía. *Te diré lo que quiero francés, quiero que cierres las persianas, apagues la cámara y el audio... no el audio no... *sonrió un poco mientras él seguía viendo el archivo, *y me tomes aquí, en la mesa, la silla, el suelo, (hurra por la falta de creatividad, pero eso te lo dejo a ti), y no pueda caminar en tres días... ¡¡AHHHH!! la imaginación es un bien preciado *. Estaba tan ida que no noto que él la observaba intensamente, con un asomo de sonrisa -Emma- ronroneo suavemente.

-¿estas hablando conmigo?- respondió con una voz más ronca de lo que hubiese deseado. *¡OH por Dios, dije eso en voz alta!...lo dije *, lo vio dejar el archivo y enfocar esos malditos ojos en ella *¿qué fue... exactamente lo que dije? *, pensó mas que temerosa- ¿si?- su voz sonó a ruego y a travesura descubierta, y Michael sintió deseos de jugar. 

-¿que sucede?- ronroneo.

-nada... ¿ya esta listo?- miro el archivo.

-no... - tecleo en su panel por un segundo y la habitación quedo aislada.

-¿que sucede?- *¡WOW, esa pregunta fue casi sin precedente!...y si mal no recuerdo, suele anteceder o a traición, o a una de sus extraños juegos o rituales de tortura mental...en los que bates esas pestañas y mueves ese...¡no te distraigas, no te distraigas...un elefante, dos elefantes...*.

-¿a que te refieres?.

- estas distraída -*¿te haz mirado al espejo últimamente?, maldito te odio *. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso?, se cuestiono uno de los dos.

- no sé a lo que te refieres - él entorno los ojos, y a ella le pareció ver cierto... ¿relajamiento en su conducta?. Se puso en alerta.- ¿ahí algo de lo que necesites Michael?- voz definitiva e innecesariamente ronca *¡¡Ooooooooo por Dios, ¿yo pregunte eso...y así?!! *, su cara delato su incredulidad ante tal hecho y él rió suavemente, internamente, claro esta. *¡Te odio, maldito francés! *.

-no- *Sí *.

-¿puedo retirarme?- se levanto. *Cobarde *.

-claro- *Cobarde *, se paro de la silla con excesiva suavidad y arreglo inconscientemente su vestido, notando como él observaba con intensidad sus hombros descubiertos, su espalda descubierta, sus caderas, sus piernas, otras partes, con absoluta y tranquila impunidad, el buen humor de Emma se desvaneció, mas por el hecho de no tener el valor de retribuirle la cortesía, que por otra cosa. *Deberían arrestarte por eso, maldito francés *.

-gracias- él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Michael la vio irse a través de la ventana, notando como dos operativos veían con excesiva atención el mismo vestido de espalda descubierta que él había estado viendo hace un rato. Ahora que lo pensaba, si, era un hermoso vestido negro italiano. Un hermoso, muy elegante y casi demasiado escotado vestido. Se quedo viendo el vació.

__

Afuera de la Oficina de Madeleine.

-¿Estas segura de esto?.

- Sí.

- me parece que es un poco… radical.

- ¿radical?- le sonrió y él también.

- lo sé, es una palabra inadecuada, pero Madeleine, pensé que dado su potencial y al hecho de que estas satisfecha con su progreso, tendrías objeciones a un traslado.

- como ves no lo tengo. Yo lo solicito. Es mejor que se perfeccione en un ambiente mas... adecuado. Más estéril de emociones y... - Actuaciones, alguien debería darles un Oscar, penso uno de ellos. Lamentablemente pera ellos, esa opinión cambiaría en el futuro. Operations lo intuya.

- Michael, - sonrió sardónico- no creas que no lo he notado. Y eso que ni siquiera se hablan.

- pero, como también habrás notado, cada vez que se encuentran, algo sucede... algo que al parecer otros operativos han notado, - él entorno los ojos- solo unos pocos- le sonrió 

- si..."algo sucede", algo que no había visto desde Nikita. Algo que podría... afectarnos tanto como la ultima vez... por otro lado, tal vez Michael debería divertirse un poco- le dijo con humor.

- recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que se divirtió… - se quedaron en silencio- él no se le acercara ahora... no aun, pasara mucho tiempo, y esta el asunto de la edad.

-a... la edad, no lo ha molestado hasta ahora.

- lo hace- lo vieron pasar hacia Sistemas.

- se que es increíble que diga esto, pero Madeleine, creo que la paranoia nos esta afectando... - le sonrió irónico- pero si, retírala dentro de una semana a...

- sección Cuatro.

- bien, - le sonrió... ella siempre había sido definitiva en sus decisiones- bien.

__

Sistemas. Cuatro días después.

- utiliza el nuevo filtro- dijo Birkoff, y se le acerco algo tímido, *¡OH OH! *se mantuvo inexpresiva, como siempre- ¿necesitas algo mas?.

- no gracias- le sonrió un poco y él le devolvió una gran sonrisa. Hermosa , pensó Emma con tristeza, la cual se petrifico en cuanto sintió en su espalda esa tensión provocada por una sola razón, aparte del cansancio de tres días sin parar, la misma razón que ahora entraba y escaneaba su alrededor con su habitual actitud de pantera en espera de su presa, y se la quedaba viendo con esa absoluta falta de emoción. Un segundo. Michael. ¿Acaso eso me hace la comida del día? *. Se pregunto sin humor.

Amy se le acerco. Siempre lo hacía, pensó Emma, ya sea para mostrarle la nueva Intel o para restregarle en la cara su último escote, lo cual a él no le desagradaba en absoluto. Y la maldita lo sabía. Como también sabia que era buena en lo que hacía, y que era hermosa, muy hermosa. Y era buena en lo que hacía, no olvidar eso... "casi" tan buena como ella, por lo cual Amy la odiaba.

- eso es todo lo que se descubrió en su laptop- le sonrió. Michael no respondió pero no despego los ojos de ella. Emma se levantó y fue a dejar un disquete a la Alacena. 

No quiso pensar en esa actitud levemente infantil. Solo por hoy, se dijo. Hoy no era su día. Pese a su apariencia fría, como era usual, estaba de mal humor. Salió de Sistemas y se fue al nivel seis a limpiar unos registros; lo cual claro ella no debería hacer pese a ser novata, por que "por sus habilidades especiales", como decía Madeleine con esa perfectamente modulada vocecita a la que tanto temía, no era necesario "desaprovechar su tiempo" en cosas como esas. Pero hoy... no era su día. Pulso el botón del ascensor y cuando se cerraban las puertas, una mano lo impidió. *¡¡¡OH por Dios!!!... *. Se grito interiormente con fastidio. Michael entro y las puertas se cerraron. Silencio.

Emma comenzó a rezar. *Piso dos, piso tres, piso Cuatro... ¡me esta mirando, me esta mirando!…Un elefante, dos elefantes... *siguió sin mirarlo *oh Jesús, ¿a quien engaño?, 999.999 elefantes, 999.998 elefantes... *. Él no pulso ningún botón, solo se la quedo allí mirándola, de hecho, en un momento que ella luego no pudo precisar, se puso delante de ella y por un insano segundo, ella pudo haber jurado que él quería... ¿besarla?. Piso seis. Los ojos de Michael dejaron de recorrer sus labios, sus ojos la veían... hambrientos, su boca levemente entreabierta, y la sensación de que él se estaba mofando suavemente de ella. Una milésima de segundo después, ella se dio cuenta de que su boca también estaba entreabierta y eso la enervo. Se abrió el ascensor y ella salió echa un remolino, estaba tan enojada consigo misma que casi dejo de contar mentalmente, él salió tranquilo y la observaba con una curiosidad cercana a la diversión.

-¿ocurre algo?- *¡¡¿que si ocurre algo?!!, maldito mal nacido... *.

- no- respondió con suavidad ya que esa era la única táctica que le funcionaba cuando quería tranquilizarse, además del hecho de no mirarlo. Tecleo su clave y entro a la sala contigua, él la siguió absorbiendo cada movimiento, y reparando en que no le había visto antes aquel vestido, tenia un lindo escote. Sofisticado, frió, y de alguna forma *sedicioso, instigador *. Con un pequeñísimo esfuerzo desvió sus ojos de la parte trasera del vestido y de su espalda expuesta, al parecer, a ella le gustaban los escotes en la espalda. A él también... Michael se concentro en sus propios movimientos, buscando en ellos la sanidad mental que tanto le hacia falta últimamente. No la encontró. Abrió su archivo de datos y se puso a trabajar tranquilamente, mientras de reojo, la veía masajearse levemente el cuello tratando de aliviar una tensión que sabía, no había hecho mas que crecer, en los últimos minutos. No se sintió culpable.

-Emma- la sobresalto el comunicador, aunque no lo demostró.

- Sí.

-¿Dónde estas?.

- nivel seis, ¿Birkoff?.

- no puedo acceder a tus datos.

- te deje la clave.

- lo sé, se trabo.

- dile a Amy que lo haga.

- lo hizo y no pudo- le pareció escuchar cierto reproche en la voz de Birkoff pero no hacia ella, y sonrió un poco. El hombre a su derecha se movió cual pantera cerca de ella, *gatito, gatito* se mofo con un cierto deje de angustia. *No me dañes, por favor no me dañes *- bien... te daré acceso desde aquí...

- pero solo yo puedo hacer eso.

- dame el permiso Birkoff- dijo con paciencia.

-OH, si lo siento, claro- ella sonrió abiertamente esta vez y lo sintió a su lado, tecleando, *¡¿cómo demonios hacia para moverse tan rápido?! *.

Le dio los datos, y Birkoff se lo agradeció.

- por cierto, ¿qué haces en el nivel seis?.- *Atrapada *.

- borro las viejas claves.

- eso podrían hacerlo los...

- tenía que levantarme de ese asiento Birkoff- dijo con cansancio.

- Ah- comprendió algo tarde. Ella corto, borro los últimos accesos y se volteo.

- Madeleine quiere verte... - le susurro él al pasar, pero el deje de miedo hacia ese nombre le hizo olvidar el estremecimiento.

-¿para que?- él no respondió, se la quedo viendo, comprendiendo la emoción que la recorría. Seis meses, revisión de estatus. Ella suprimió un suspiro y se dirigió al ascensor. Él la vio irse. Dejo los datos y llamo a Birkoff.

- Sí.

- que alguien vaya al nivel seis y termine de borrar los datos de Europa Occidental.

- claro.

__

Oficina de Madeleine.

-¿Querías verme?.

- Sí. Por favor, siéntate... estamos muy conformes con tu desempeño, como sabrás, pero consideramos que tus habilidades, necesitan afinarse, afirmarse... enriquecerse. Es por eso, que hemos decidido enviarte a otra sección para que puedas... aprender mas acerca de tu trabajo, para que puedas ser, mas optima- eso fue muy explicativo para ser Madeleine, Emma se asusto.

-¿Cuál sección?.

-sección Cuatro- saboreo Madeleine, y Emma sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo. Flash back, Ethan explicándole.

__

"- Hay diferentes Secciones, 8 en realidad- le explico cada una, y Emma noto que no se refería a la Cuatro.

-¿y la sección Cuatro?- pregunto dubitativa, y él la miro como si no hubiera debido preguntar jamás de eso, pero en el fondo, Emma vio temor, le sostuvo la mirada. 

-¿que hay con ella?- ella no insistió más."

Después de eso, ella se había obsesionado internamente con ello *noticia vieja *. Había oído conversaciones, rumores acerca de lavados mentales, niños criados sin emoción, telepatía, y con el tiempo, lo había abandonado, era mejor así, la había convencido su sentido de supervivencia. Hasta ahora.

-¿porque?- Madeleine no le respondió, y dio por finalizada la entrevista. ella salió. Fue a la oficina de Ethan, pero él solo la escucho.

- esto es una promoción- dijo con tristeza, lo vio evitar sus ojos por un segundo. Lo odio por su debilidad y él lo supo.

-¿en serio crees eso?- le sostuvo la mirada y él bajo los ojos. De un tiempo a esta parte, Emma había logrado descubrir en Ethan algo que otros no parecían haber visto: que era solo un hombre en constante terror. Lo miro directo, golpeándolo.

Al pasar las horas, los retazos de anterior vida se hicieron presente. Memorias, sudores, las uñas de sus manos rompiendo su palma, su espíritu. Se meció en la ducha, el único lugar en el que se permitía hacerlo. Porque ella había podido controlarse durante todo este tiempo en la sección, había podido encerrar sus emociones, después de todo, ya lo había hecho antes, lo había hecho siempre. La sección era un lugar sin emociones, ella había vivido toda su vida en un mundo así. Ella era inocente. 

Cuando el miedo la venció, tomo una decisión desesperada, y en su ingenuidad, fue hasta la oficina de Michael, quien parecía estarla esperando. Puso el escudo de sonido y espero. Lo desactivo por debajo, Madeleine y Operations sonrieron un poco.

-¿que es la sección Cuatro?- él aspiro mentalmente, dándose cuenta de que Madeleine le estaba enviando una señal.

-¿a que te refieres?- le dijo, y se preparo para lo inevitable.

- me enviaran ahí, quiero saber porque.

- no estoy familiarizado con tus asignaciones- replico fríamente, y ella sintió una punzada.

-¿tampoco lo estabas cuando tomabas café en aquel lugar?- le replico algo... triste, sin rebeldía, solo emocionada. Él no respiro.

- no tuve que ver con tu reclutamiento.

- aquí nada es al azar Michael- ella lo miro con esos enormes ojos y él supo que era mejor así, que se fuera, que no volviera, era mejor así, lavarse las manos... ¿cobardía?, Sí, por supuesto. Pero entonces, él no sería aquel que le quitaría la inocencia, ni figurativa ni literalmente, se mofo cruelmente mientras sostenían una batalla visual, ya lo había hecho suficientes veces. *Demasiado dolor *, se dijo para enmascarar el hecho de que en realidad, no quería ser él quien tuviera que destruirla. Casi sonrió, frente a tal ingenuidad, sin permitirse el pensamiento de que en esencia sería él quien lo había hecho ante sus ojos. Ojos celeste violeta- quiero saber porque me voy a la Cuatro, y quiero saber porque estoy aquí- determinación. *Deja vu *.

- no puedo responder a eso.

- tu jamás respondes por nada- le dijo enojada, y se arrepintió en el momento. Bajo los ojos y susurro- lo siento...esto es una pérdida de tiempo...para ambos- era tan joven, pensó casi con rabia, era tan malditamente joven y él no había hecho mas que atraerla a la silla en la que ahora estaba. Impunidad.

-si- respondió, y con esa sola palabra, rompió algo dentro de ella. La emoción de la pérdida la embargó. No era la perdida de la confianza, esa jamás había crecido, ni la pérdida de la ilusión o el amor, esa jamás se la habían otorgado. Era la pérdida de la fe, de la inocencia. En una sola maldita palabra. Era cierto, Michael era el mejor.

Llevaban seis meses jugando al gato y al ratón, sosteniendo pequeñas conversaciones que parecían duelos, sin aceptar las dos verdades subyacentes, el hecho de que ahí había algo que ninguno de los dos podían ni querían controlar y que ninguno de los dos aceptaba, y lo otro era que en el fondo, ambos sabían que Madeleine estaba omnipresente sobre ella, porque él había decidido ir a tomar esa taza de café. 

- llevare el informe a Ethan- le tembló la voz un poco y él aspiro profundo y lento.

-hazlo- se dirigió a la puerta- Emma- ella volteo un poco para recibir el último golpe y ambos lo sabían, casi le suplico con la mirada, pero él no tuvo piedad- no debes dirigirte a mi para este tipo de situaciones, no estas bajo mi comando, ¿esta claro?- ella asintió y salió.

*No estas bajo mi comando... si algo te pasara, no voltees a verme, no tenderé la mano, si algo te hiere, no tengo interés en estar ahí, ni lo tendré jamás... no estas bajo mi comando... no volveré te lo prometo, no importa cuantas veces caiga, no volveré, y no caeré tampoco, no de nuevo *. Vio a su alrededor, se dirigió a su puesto mientras seguía consciente de que Madeleine y él la observaban. Se mantuvo en alto, fue a su puesto y encendió su monitor. Walter la vio desde lejos con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Todos estos meses, se había escudado en él, en su constante presencia, aunque no hubieran cruzado mas de treinta palabras, suprimiendo el horror en el que estaba condenada a vivir ahora. Como una jodida colegiala... no más. Se había olvidado, que nunca habían razones, que las cosas eran lo que eran y ella era lo que quedaba.

__

"Papi no te querrá... si tu no quieres a papi".

Dejo que la ira la envolviera, porque en el fondo sabia que seria la última vez que podría hacerlo conscientemente. Ya no se escudaría en él, se iría, tal vez moriría, pero no volvería a ser tan ingenua, no volvería a caer, en lo que seguro, era una prueba desde el principio, como las otras que él y los otros le habían hecho pasar, y en las cuales inocentemente siempre había confiado en él, y él una y otra vez le había vuelto a la espalda. No mas, se dijo y se encerró de nuevo. Emma era joven, y Madeleine estaba satisfecha. 

__

Sección Cuatro. Dos días después.

- su nombre es Emma, estará bajo nuestro cuidado- el hombre la rodeo, y le sonrió con beatitud. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud. Blanco. Brillante. La mujer observo como los químicos seguían infectando su sangre.

- hola Emma- le tomo el rostro y observo las delicadas facciones, el cráneo desnudo, la sangre cubriendo el cuello, la cara, las manos, los costados del cuerpo.

- lleva tres días- voz satisfecha- esta lista. Salió y los dejo solos.

- hola Emma- repitió el hombre de acento libanés- esta es la sección Cuatro, aquí es donde aprenderás, aquí es donde servirás- se acerco, y le puso la mascara, reparando en el hecho de que no había lágrimas en su rostro. Ella cerro los ojos. Él comenzó la lección.

__

*No hay jardín...no hay jardín *.


	5. EL SUEÑO

****

CAPÍTULO CUATRO.

El Sueño

20 años.

__

"¿Haz visto tu rostro en el espejo últimamente?.

Yo te veo todo el tiempo, y ya no te reflejas.

El tiempo. Instantes borrosos, lejanos. Todo claro y luz de septiembre. La niña en la esquina del jardín, el vestido verde, los zapatos pequeños de lona Chanel. Sangre y humedad en la esquina. Despertó, aspiro hondo, y antes de que cualquier atisbo de emoción surgiera, se levanto al baño. Costumbres, todo era un asunto de costumbres.

Camino a su oficina como cada día. Recogió su asignación, y el operativo agacho la cabeza cuando ella lo miro a los ojos, luego se alejo algo rápido. Ella lo observo, acceso su nombre en el monitor, "registro anexo: Tendencia divergente". Se quedo viendo el vació por un segundo y luego se volvió. Entro a su oficina. El comunicador la desconcentro.

- la solicitan en el Salón- termino de accesar los resultados de su trabajo y se levanto con calma. Se dirigió al Salón, y por un breve instante miro a su alrededor. Todos tenían la vista baja, habían monitores en cada estación, cada uno de los operativos tenia su vista puesta en el suyo. Treinta monitores, treinta cabezas bajas. Instintivamente enderezo la cabeza, ya sin preocuparse de la incoherencia de tal gesto. Un operativo se le acerco.

- la reunión empezara en un minuto- ella lo miro pero no respondió. Él se alejo de inmediato. Entro, vio a su alrededor, y noto que ella era la única que faltaba. No se inquieto.

- Emma- saludo Hagen y clavo sus ojos azules en ella. Ella solo asintió. María, la segunda al mando, le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto por cortesía. Espero- una nueva situación se ha generado en Uzbekistán. Cuatro de los equipos de la sección tres han sido aniquilados,- Hagen se movió con gracia, mientras señalaba los lugares.

- esto puede ser saneado por las otras Secciones u Oversight- dijo María, moviéndose del asiento, Emma permaneció impasible, mientras por dentro, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

- la sección Uno perderá uno de sus bastiones- dijo despacio.

-¿cuantos?.

- dos equipos- Hagen le sonrió un poco- lo cual para la sección Uno, es inadmisible.

- quieren que saneemos su error- añadió María, con cierto deje de molestia. Las otras dos personas la vieron impasibles. Una de ellas, algo divertida frente a tan inusual actitud. La otra, estaba lejos de ahí. 

-¿Cuál es nuestro papel?- pregunto cuando se aburrió de la espera.

- iremos a la sección, reharemos su perfil, y...sanearemos su error- parafraseo- María, te necesito como saneadora, en la sección tres, Emma iras a la sección Uno- María lo miro.

-¿no necesitas mi presencia en la próxima reunión de Oversight?- consulto María.

- estas dispensada. Iras a la tres porque la conoces, lo mismo para Emma- María asintió de acuerdo, a Emma le pareció extraño que Hagen se explayara de ese modo, tanto como el hecho de que María preguntara tanto. Eso la aburrió- bien- empezó a explicar los procedimientos mientras ella esperaba con paciencia. Se quedo a solas con Hagen después, y todo comenzó.

__

Escúdate en tu hábito,

yo seguiré vigilando,

Hasta que me veas.

Algún día,

Tus ojos no te protegerán. 

A veces, el tiempo se detenía en pequeños, muy pequeños fragmentos; gotas que se intercalaban en sus ojos. Y entonces podía verla, oler su piel bajo su piel, sentir su aliento en su garganta, y oír, por un segundo oír, su voz diciendo su nombre. Otras veces el recuerdo se desvanecía y solo quedaban los ojos de un niño, fijos en él.

__

"¿No vamos a jugar hoy?".

Pero al final, se despertaba en medio del tiempo para ver como su imagen en el espejo se diluía. Estaba acostumbrado, así era el infierno. No había un solo segundo en que su piel no gritara por ella, ni un solo minuto en que no viera a su hijo. Ese era el sueño, ese era el dolor, el castigo por seguir vivo, el castigo por no morir con ellos, por revivir y morir en esos fragmentos… y en otros que lo cubrían de una claridad avergonzante. 

Era el castigo por aquellos otros sueños, en que Dios lo abandonaba y su piel se desgarraba por algo mas que la urgencia del momento. Estaba la perdida por ellos, y estaba esa otra perdida, más oscura y perturbante. Acechador. Vergonzoso.

__

Mira las palmas de tus manos,

están secas,

ve tus ojos en la pared,

no tienen color.

Mírate en el espejo.

Se acostó, cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas, y se dejo llevar por el sueño. Retazos de conciencia la alertaron, pero la debilidad pudo mas contra la ira. Dejo que el tiempo se enroscara en su piel, y la engañara, haciéndole creer que no había miedo, ni dolor, ni más deseo que aquel. Inconsciente, se enrolló debajo de las sábanas, cuando la ausencia fue dolorosa, enervante. Y en medio del sueño, susurro su nombre y lo sintió responder. 

Su respiración se normalizo, no así su sensación de perdida, de vacío, de vergüenza. Se acurruco aun más, mientras la humedad en sus piernas le recordaba otros tiempos, llenos de silencio y aterradora espera. Una lágrima cayo antes que pudiera detenerla, y después de mucho tiempo, se fue al jardín.

__

Te veo.

Aun te veo.

Suspiro, y acerco la sabana a su cuerpo. La mujer a su lado se despertó.

__

Te tomo,

pero no hay, 

no hay suficientes destellos,

para poder atraparte 

Entre mis dedos.

-¿sucede algo?- lo miro, pero ya todo se había ido, excepto la urgencia. 

__

Y mis manos duelen

Por el esfuerzo de contenerte.

Ella sonrió casi complacida ante el reflejo. Él la acerco sin preámbulos mientras la ira, la ausencia y la vergüenza lo cubrían. Ella sonrió frente al reflejo- Michael- susurro feliz. Él cerro los ojos y no respondió.

__

Las flores, ya no hay flores".

NOTA: El poema intercalado, es solo de Trades, y nada mas que de Trades.

CONTINUA EN "EL CÍRCULO".


End file.
